


Kradam's Dinner Disaster

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [21]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mom God love her suggested I needed an Adam cooking fic and the lovely livejournal user reoracer suggested they throw a party. I decided they needed to throw a dinner party. My ever present enabler livejournal user adamissexable suggested that Adam should bend Kris over the counter for some loving after the dinner goes askew. So all in all this is how all these elements came together. Also please overlook the oil usage with the condom I know it should be water-based.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam's Dinner Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Somehow Kris and Adam had managed to get two days off after their show in San Diego. After spending the wee morning hours catching up with Leila, Adam and Kris had headed back to their LA home to sleep. With far too little sleep Kris had woken up bright eyed and bushy tailed with a wonderful idea to surprise Adam. After a couple of hushed phone calls everything was set and Kris started preparing the bread for their dinner. Their guests would be arriving at 7pm so Kris prepared the dough and covered it with a towel to give it time to rise.  
  
Kris tiptoed back to their room and opened the door to see Adam’s sleeping form wrapped in their sheets. Adam was really beautiful, his features softened with sleep, and a gorgeous ray of sunshine landing on his raven hair. The shine cast from his hair gave the appearance of a halo, but Kris knew that Adam was storing his horns underneath. Kris crept to the bed and climbed in to spoon against Adam’s relaxed form.   
  
“Baby it’s three in the afternoon. I know you could sleep all day, but we’ve got a dinner party to get ready for,” Kris whispered in Adam’s ear.  
  
Adam grumbled and threw an arm over his eyes to block out the sun as he opened his eyes to look up at Kris.  
  
“Come on baby. I invited your friends over for dinner. I know you’ve been missing them and we haven’t seen Brad and Cassidy since the Leather Ball. No wait, I forgot to tell you I saw Cassidy the morning I went out for Pixy Stix. I only talked to him for a minute. I had completely forgotten to tell you. I guess I got distracted. Yeah anyway, I called Cassidy to invite him and Brad answered. He said they would be here at seven with bells on, whatever that means.”  
  
Adam just groaned and stared at Kris trying to make sense of his words.  
  
“I also called Allison since we haven’t been able to get together with her since the tour ended. She’s in town oddly and said she’d be here and would be bringing a friend.” Kris sighed when he finally finished as a very sleepy Adam looked at him blankly.  
  
“Cassidy… Brad… Pixy Stix… Allison… a friend… uh sounds like some freaky orgy, but I think I caught most of it,” Adam croaked.   
  
Kris laughed and pulled the sheets away from Adam’s nude form.  
  
“Come on baby, get dressed and come help me in the kitchen.”  
  
“We’re cooking? Why can’t we just order in?” Adam whined.  
  
“Yes we’re cooking. Now get moving. I gotta go check on my dough.” Kris said getting up and walking from the room.  
  
Adam sat up in the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawned, and stretched like a cat that’d just woken up from its afternoon nap. Then he heard a strangled scream from the kitchen.  
  
“Dear God, Adam get in here now!” Kris screamed louder this time.  
  
Adam jumped from the bed in a panic and ran to the kitchen, clothes forgotten.  
  
“What the hell is going on?” Adam asked as he slid into the kitchen.  
  
“Look, just look!” Kris said gesturing to the counter in absolute panic.  
  
Adam looked over to the counter to see a large lump of dough covering a good portion of their counter. Adam bit his bottom lip to hold in his laughter as he tried to find the words to make it better.  
  
“A little too much yeast?”  
  
“I guess.” Kris said sounding defeated.  
  
“Oh baby, it’s alright. I love fresh bread so it’ll be fine. We’ll just have five loafs of bread instead of one.” Adam said as he tried to make Kris feel better.  
  
“Really?” Kris said only then looking back at Adam.  
  
“Yes really. Now I’m going to go get dressed while you put all the dough into loaf pans. There’s extra aluminum ones under the counter.” Adam said as he walked from the kitchen.   
  
Kris dutifully split the monstrous dough into loaves placing each loaf into a greased pan and when he was finished he shoved two of the pans into the preset oven and set the timer. Just as he shuffled to the refrigerator Adam walked back into the kitchen. Adam smiled warmly as he walked up to Kris and pulled him into a tender kiss.  
  
“So, what can I do to help? Adam asked peering into the open refrigerator.  
  
“Get some tomato sauce, diced tomatoes, mushrooms, green peppers, and some Italian seasonings together and put them on the counter. Oh wait, you better grab an onion too while you’re at it. I’ve got the hamburger here and the minced garlic, and I’m going to sauté the garlic and mushrooms in butter before I add in everything else.” Kris said as he mentally ran through the steps in his head.  
  
“I presume we’re making some kind of spaghetti sauce then? Adam asked as he gathered the items that Kris had requested.  
  
“Spaghetti with homemade sauce and the bread will be served with garlic butter.” Kris explained as he added the butter, mushrooms, and garlic to the saucepan.  
  
“Sounds good. What do you need me to do?”  
  
“Dice up the pepper and onion and when you’re done put them into the saucepan.”  
  
“Alright.” Adam grabbed a knife and carefully chopped the vegetables.  
  
Kris hummed as he added the hamburger into the pan and stirred it. Just as the hamburger began to brown Adam tossed in the chopped onions and peppers.  
  
“Baby grab some of the seasoning and toss it in for me, and grab a pot for the noodles and put them on. I’m gonna run and take a quick shower so I can finish the rest of the bread while you shower.”  
  
“Okay.” Adam said hesitantly.  
  
“Keep an eye on the hamburger and when it finishes browning drain it and add the rest of the ingredients. Oh and don’t let the bread burn.” Kris said heading to shower.  
  
Adam was flustered as he scurried about the kitchen adding spices to the hamburger, putting on water for the noodles, dumping a large box of spaghetti into the water, trying to drain the hamburger, finally adding in the remaining ingredients to the sauce, stirring it, and trying to keep am eye on the noodles. He was so overwhelmed and distracted that he didn’t even hear the timer go off.   
  
Adam sighed as he finally put the lid on the saucepan and hoped that it would be okay as he turned his attention to the noodles that had gotten problematic when they started to swell. He looked frantically for another pot, but by the time he’d located one it was too late and the noodles were boiling out onto the stove and into the kitchen floor when Kris walked in.  
  
“Adam, oh my God, what happened?”   
  
“Too many noodles.” Adam replied sheepishly.  
  
“Alright well I’ll go get some towels and you turn off the noodles.” Kris said hurrying back to the bathroom.  
  
Adam shrieked as a plume of black smoke rose from the stove. He rushed to grab a potholder and opened the stove to remove the extra-crispy bread from the oven. Kris walked back into the kitchen and dropped the towels on the floor. Adam stood teary-eyed still holding one of the charred loaves in hand.   
  
“I’m so sorry Kris, I didn’t hear the timer.”  
  
“It’s okay we can still salvage this. There’s more dough and noodles, and the sauce is…” Kris said as he removed the lid. “Never mind, it looks like it’s down for the count too.” Kris sighed as he shut off the burners and stove, and he tossed the remaining dough into the trash.   
  
“I feel terrible,” Adam groaned pulling Kris into his arms. “It’s 5:30, I guess we could have some takeout delivered, unless you wanna try again.”  
  
“No Adam, that’s okay, we can just order some pizza or something.” Kris said and pulled Adam down for a kiss.  
  
“Mmm or how about I make you my dinner and we have dessert for the party,” Adam suggested pulling Kris’ jeans to his ankles.  
  
“Why Mr. Lambert, we still have to provide dinner for our guests!”  
  
“Of course, but you and I can share some French Silk since I managed to finally turn you onto it.”  
  
“That sounds like a plan.” Kris said as Adam, tugged down his underwear, freeing his hardening cock.  
  
“I was hoping you would think so.” Adam smiled sweetly and took Kris’ cock into his mouth.  
  
Kris groaned hips bucking up and pushing himself further into Adam’s throat.  
  
“You have a condom in your pocket don’t you Adam? You wanted to ravage me while we were cooking,” Kris moaned.  
  
“Mmmhmm.” Adam said around Kris’ cock as he held Kris up when his knees buckled.   
  
Kris looked around frantically for something to use as lube.  
  
“Adam… the vegetable oil,” Kris panted.  
  
Kris turned around and braced himself against the counter while Adam retrieved the vegetable oil. He returned with the bottle and yanked down his own jeans and then pulled the condom from the pocket. Adam ripped it open and quickly rolled it down his aching erection as Kris whimpered impatiently.  
  
“Shh,” Adam murmured pouring the oil onto his fingers.  
  
He placed a soothing hand on Kris’ hips as he swirled a slick digit around Kris’ puckered opening. Slowly, oh so slowly, Adam slipped one and then two slick fingers into Kris as he desperately pushed back attempting to impale himself on Adam’s probing fingers. Adam scissored his fingers inside of Kris, opening him up so that he could bury his cock there.  
  
“Oh, please.” Kris whimpered softly.  
  
“This what you want baby?” Adam asked as he curled his fingers to press against Kris’ sweet spot.  
  
“Oh… oh… mmm… yes Adam… want you now.”  
  
Adam withdrew using his oil-covered fingers to lube up his length. Kris sighed as Adam pressed into him. He loved the way Adam stretched him and sunk down to the hilt on Adam’s length. They moved together slowly as Kris clawed at the counter, trying to find something to grasp. Finally Kris laid his head on the counter on one hand, using the other to grasp his aching erection. Their moans filled the air as Adam’s hips slammed into Kris’ prone body. Suddenly Kris tensed as his cock erupted, spilling onto the cabinets as Kris trembled.   
  
“Oh… fuck Kris.” Adam whispered hotly into Kris’ ear as he too came undone.  
  
They panted as they came down from their highs. Adam pulled out and discarded the condom as Kris reached down to pull up his pants. The doorbell rung and they both looked at each other and laughed. Adam quickly pulled up his pants and gave Kris a sneaky grin.  
  
“You go clean up and I’ll go get the door. Order some pizza when you’re done.” Adam laughed as he watched Kris waddle toward the bathroom.  
  
Adam strolled to the front door as the doorbell continued to ring.  
  
“Goodness, give me time to get to the door,” Adam squawked opening the door to find Brad and Cassidy.  
  
They stood with their arms wrapped around each other, both wearing shirts with dominatrix Santa in his sleigh holding a whip, with his twinkie reindeer bound by the reigns. The reigns had bells that jingled as they walked in.  
  
“You know patience isn’t my strong suit.” Brad said as he led Cassidy into the living room.   
  
They both settled down on the loveseat.  
  
“So, something smells burnt, and you have sex hair and no makeup on, which leads me to believe that the cooking didn’t go so well.” Cassidy observed, his nose wrinkling at the scents that wafted from the kitchen.  
  
“It was a complete disaster and we ended up getting a little distracted so Kris is ordering pizza.”   
  
“Distracted? Riiiiight,” Brad laughed.  
  
Adam ignored Brad and turned his attention back to Cassidy.  
  
“I just dread cleaning the kitchen. It’s a real mess, and we’re gonna have a ton of dirty dishes.” Adam sighed shaking his head.  
  
“You guys have a dishwasher.” Brad said not quite understanding the problem.  
  
“Kris insists when we’re at home while we’re touring that we do things the old fashioned way. He says it keeps us grounded, whatever the hell that means,” Adam explained.  
  
“I guess that makes sense.” Cassidy said as he looked up at Adam. “So how’s the tour going?”   
  
“Pretty good. We’ve been having fun with it, and it’s nice to not have to do it every night. I’m not nearly as drained.” Adam said and turned when he heard Kris enter the room.  
  
Adam’s face lit up as Kris walked up and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
“Hi Brad, it’s been too long.” Kris walked over to Brad and hugged him.  
  
“Hi honey, yes I haven’t seen you since the night I got to see your ass. You looked really hot by the way.” Brad said and kissed Kris on the cheek before letting him go.  
  
“Thanks.” Kris blushed and hugged Cassidy. “So did you end up buying some Pixy Stix?” Kris whispered in Cassidy’s ear.  
  
“Oh yes, and let me tell you, it was the best purchase I made all year. Did you prove your little theory?”  
  
“Yep.” Kris laughed as they pulled apart.  
  
“Kris, honey, I’m going to go put my face on. I can’t let Allison see me looking anything but fabulous.” Adam cackled and flitted from the room.  
  
“Must’ve been really hot sex to distract Adam enough that he forgot to get ready for the party.” Brad said as he smiled sinfully at Kris.  
  
“Oh you know it was hot, considering Adam still had sex hair when he answered the door. They’d probably just finished when they heard the doorbell.” Cassidy laughed as the blush crept over Kris’ cheeks.  
  
“It was something like that,” Kris whispered.  
  
The doorbell sounded and Kris scurried from the room to answer it. Brad and Cassidy looked at each other and laughed, then Brad leaned in to capture Cassidy’s lips. When Kris walked back into the room with an armful of boxes, he cleared his throat to get their attention, but they paid him no mind so he sat the boxes on the coffee table and hurried into the kitchen to grab some plates and cans of soda. Kris ended up putting the soda, which had been taken out of the box, in a grocery bag so he could carry the sodas and plates in one trip. He was relieved to see Adam in all of his glittery wonder, sitting on the couch in a deep conversation with Cassidy about leather.  
  
“Here baby, let me help you with those.” Adam said grabbing the plates and bag of sodas.  
  
Adam sat the plates beside the pizza boxes and handed Brad and Cassidy a drink, before lining the rest on the remaining space on the coffee table.  
  
“Thanks Adam.” Kris said sitting down on the couch beside him.  
  
“It’s 6:55, Alli should be here shortly and then we will get this party started.” As if on cue the doorbell rung and Adam laughed as he got up to get it.  
  
Adam opened the door to find Allison stranding beside a guy that looked about her age. Allison was wearing a beautiful red velvet dress with matching stilettos. The boy with her was wearing black slacks and a Muse t-shirt under a black blazer. Allison jumped into Adam’s arms and he spun her around then carefully sat her back on her feet.  
  
“This is my friend Xander, and Xander this of course is my Adam.” Allison said as she smiled brightly.  
  
“Nice to meet you Xander.” Adam shook his hand. “Muse huh? Yep, I think I like him already.” Adam said to Allison as he led them into the living room.  
  
Allison introduced Xander to everyone as she made her rounds from Brad to Cassidy, and then she leapt enthusiastically in Kris’ arms causing them to tumble into a heap onto the couch. Adam managed to lift Allison back to her feet, and Allison sat down on the couch beside Kris. She patted the space next to her so that Xander would sit beside her.  
  
“So Adam, I heard you and Kris have been rocking around the country. Has it been a total blast? I know I love touring again and God your albums are amazing! I’ve got both of them on my iPod.” Allison chattered excitedly.   
  
“The tour has been great, and even better since we’re getting to tour together. We even saw Michael while we were in Texas. We know your album dropped a few days ago Alli. It’s rockin’ might I add.” Adam laughed as Allison beamed happily  
  
“Oh yeah, we’ve enjoyed it too, it’s a nice sultry sound to fuck to.” Brad said with a huge grin.  
  
“Thanks I think. I have to admit that I have Little Boys and Dinosaurs and Glambition on my iPod thanks to Adam. I even warm up before shows singing Whiskey in Churches sometimes.” Allison giggled as she batted her lashes at Cassidy.  
  
“Gah, she kills it too!” Xander piped up. “I’d love to hear you guys sing it together.”  
  
“Maybe later, but now we eat.” Kris said as he handed out the plates and opened the pizza boxes.  
  
They ate and chattered as the evening wasted away with their laughter and antics. Kris was relieved that Allison’s companion was a genuinely good guy who’d been there for her since she was thirteen. They had apparently reconnected after the tour ended and had been inseparable since. Adam brought out the ice cream sometime later and they all dug in as their conversations went from one subject to another. All to soon the hours had passed and Xander looked over to Allison and back at Cassidy.  
  
“Come on, you guys have to do a Whiskey in Churches duet just this once, please?” Xander pleaded. “It would be a great way to end the evening.”  
  
“Only if Kris will play guitar.” Cassidy said with a grin.  
  
“Oh alright.” Kris said as he got up to grab his guitar.   
  
“Oh this will be exciting.” Brad chirped.   
  
“Yep, I’m definitely interested to see this.” Adam said as he winked at Brad.  
  
Kris returned guitar in hand and settled back down on the couch. He started to strum Whiskey in Churches as Allison and Cassidy began to sing, their voices melding beautifully together. When it was time for the chorus everyone joined in. Allison laughed as the song came to a close as she hugged Xander.  
  
“I think it’s time, we should probably go.” Allison said softly. “You know how momma gets when I’m out late.”  
  
“Yeah we should probably get going too. We know you guy will probably be up half the night with the ‘dishes.’” Cassidy winked at Adam and Kris.   
  
They all exchanged hugs and goodbyes, and all too soon their guests were gone. They found themselves alone in the living room with plates and bowls strewn around the room.  
  
“Well, it looks like the dishes are calling.” Kris giggled as he gathered up the plates and bowls and strutted toward the kitchen.


End file.
